Advantages
by deadly-tues-days-not in use
Summary: hollow hunting is fun. most of the time. regardless, sometimes the sweetest moments are born from supposed mistakes.[ichiruki]


**_a/n- oops. im not very enlightening today, eh? i really dont know what the inspiration for this was i just did it somehow. and if youre wondering, the set up is pretty simple- ichigo and rukia got married and stayed in the human world with their daughter, aoi. byakuya being... well, byakuya, sorta forced ichigo to take on the shiba name if the two were to be married since its more or less of a noble family. and hollow hunting is fun right? heh. sorry for the... this. i wasnt the happiest with how it ended up but i figured somebody might wanna see ichigo gettin his ass kicked and rukia helping him out. not that that hasnt already happened. read and review! enjoy!_**

 ** _disclaimer- pretty sure im female. bleach belongs to tite kubo._**

 _"ichigo? when did you get home? i was actually starting to get worried about you and i..." the raven trailed off, her amethyst gaze boring a hole in the freshly painted wooden door that stood tall in front of her microscopic frame._

 _"oh just a few minutes ago. i tried to be quiet because i didnt know if you were awake or if aoi was still asleep or whatever." the substitute called out in response, his voice strained as he attempted to make himself audible over the splashing of tap water that crashed against the pristine white floor of the luxurious shower._

 _"alright i- im coming in. ive gotta brush my teeth and-"_

 _"ey! ill be out in a minute just gimme a sec."_

 _"no! its not like it matters... i mean- what? privacy isnt that important now that were sharing a damn bed." the noble hissed, her bony hand reaching out to touch the cool silver knob off to the right._

 _"yea but- i dunno. whatever- i just... come on."_

 _before ichigo had a chance to spit out a reasonable excuse, a screech broke the already weakened feeling of peace._

 _"damn it! ichigo! what the hell is this?" rukia snapped, concern and obvious anger filling her once content oculars._

 _"i- shit. shit rukia... i- i told you just to give me a second-"_

 _"give you a second? if i gave you anymore time you might- ichigo! ichigo... baby- why? why didnt you tell me?" the former kuchikis anger melted almost instantaneously as she looked up, taking in the horrendous scene._

 _the shibas eyes darted around the once clean bathroom, which, much to her remorse, now looked like a crime scene. a trail of cooling crimson began at the door, leading to the shower. but that wasnt all. the sticky red substance was splattered against the few cabinets in the area, a clear indicator that her husband really had attempted to keep his wounds a secret._

 _"ichigo why? how? you-" the petite shinigami cut herself off, the sound of scraping metal leaving a devastating silence as she flung the stained shower curtain to the side._

 _"i-ichi-ichigo..."_

 _no it definitely wasnt all. rukias eyes rested on the orange headed mans abdomen, blood still seeping out of the deep gash. his left hand held the removable shower head, the stream of water focused on cleansing the wound, meanwhile his right covered the gaping hole in hopes of slowing the flow of blood._

 _"i-i didnt want- didnt want to worry you... you or aoi." the orange headed shinigami panted, no longer making an attempt to hide his obvious pain._

 _"come- come over here. how much blood have you lost? how-how long ago did it happen?"_

 _"just maybe- maybe twenty... twenty? twenty to thirty minutes. it didnt stop bleeding- its pr-pretty slow but a lot... a lot of blood flows out at once be-because-"_

 _"im not stupid. now shut up and let me heal you. what all have you done since you were injured?"_

 _"came home... cleaned- cleaned up t-cleaned floors and i-i came here to try and w-wash it - wash it off and stop the bleeding."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _"ive pretty much stopped the bleeding but thats about all i can do right now." the raven breathed, resting her back against the wall._

 _for thirty minutes rukia had been hard at work. pouring her reiatsu into his wounds, her healing kido not being advanced enough to fully seal up the deep gash placed right below her husbands stomach._

 _"how do you feel?"_

 _"ill be fine. it- it stings and hu-hurts a little but thats p-probably because the skin- the skin hasnt-"_

 _"yea i know! you dont have to point out the obvious! im sorry- i just... i dont want you to be in pain and i... i feel bad- well- yea... i feel bad for only being able to halt the bleeding."_

 _"n-no, no. its fine. im- im fine."_

 _"i love you ichigo."_

 _"i love you too. thats why i dont want you to go getting yourself hurt. i- nevermind. just... nevermind." after a moment of near silence, the only sound being ichigos raspy breathing, the boy spoke up again._

 _"you know... con-considering you always had serve- had servants cleaning up after you... you really can clean rukia."_

 _"well yea. of course i can. hey! but- stop looking around and rest. its not a big deal. if i didnt clean up aoi might see it and... damn youre such an idiot! dont ever make a mess like that again!_

 _"calm down! i-i just- i didnt want to hu-hurt you."_

 _"i know... im just... i wqs scared for a little bit. i never wanna lose you. i never wanna see you in pain. i never want to see your blood coating nearly every inch of... of anywhere! and- and i dont want to have to clean up your mess anyways." rukia teased, leaning forward to glance at his face in hopes of his beautiful smile._

 _the same smile that captured her heart three years ago. the same smile he wore when they bought this house. same smile he wore when aoi was born. she loved it so much and would give anything to see it._

 _"guess i really did make a mes." ichigo chuckled, his laughter fading into a grunt of pain._

 _"careful. careful... dont hurt yourself."_

 _"i-i know. ill be fine though. ya know i really am a fast healer and-"_

 _"i said shut up! dont hurt yourself!" the petite shinigami snapped, thrusting her face forward._

 _shed rather have his lips moving against hers rather than air. for if he were to exert himself, which was typical, at least she could get something could out of it. its just one more way she took advantage of his temporarily weakened state._


End file.
